


Fantasies Take Time

by Babyru4



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Cliche, Coming Out, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Lots, M/M, Movie Night, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Princeton/Kate, Princeton/Kate exists in it but it isnt the focus so in the additional tags ya go, Requited Love, Ricky is an asshole, Secret Crush, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, True Love Denial, about true love uwu, drammmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, in my opinion its cute, lots of hugs and cuddles and snuggles, oblivious nicky is oblivious, really cliche, theres alot of cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: Falling in love with your gay best friend is more likely than you think.[TAGS CONTAIN SPOILERS]





	1. What feels like forever

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue/sequel I wanted for Nicky and Rod.

Nicky laid awake in his small, messy apartment on Avenue Q. Rod had rented a different apartment on the street with his new boyfriend, Ricky. Now, Nicky had the whole apartment to himself. It had been more than a month since Rod moved away, but Nicky felt like he couldn’t live without him. It was a weird feeling because, when Rod WAS around, he felt like he couldn’t live WITH him. Nicky stared at the ceiling of his room, listening to the ceiling fan spin round and round. He also couldn’t sleep when Rod moved. He just layed in bed and, hell, he couldn’t even really think. He said that it was hell when Rod lived with him, but, ironically,  _ this _ felt like hell.

Nicky closed his eyes, desperately trying to fall asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rod. His eyes fluttered back open and sighed. He tried to get up but his heart felt heavy. He forced through it and sat up in his bed, turning his head to look out the window. He turned his whole body, standing up off his mattress, turning off the fan, and opening a window. He leaned out it and listened to the crickets chirping in the distance.

Nicky hadn’t seen Rod in a while. Maybe a few months or so. When he had seen Rod, he didn’t talk to him. He wanted to, but Rod was always, of course, with Ricky. Nicky’s heart felt even more heavy thinking about Rod and Ricky. He didn’t know why. Was he worried about Rod? Rod seemed happy with Ricky and Ricky wasn’t ever mean to Rod. Nicky sighed, putting his head in his hand. He closed his eyes again, trying to think. Though, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Nicky?” It called. Nicky’s eyes shot open as he looked to the source of the voice. Rod stood a few feet down the sidewalk from Nicky’s apartment window. Nicky’s heart fluttered as he smiled at Rod.

“Hey, Rod! What are you doing out so late?” Nicky asked as Rod got a bit closer.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air. What about you?”

“Same thing here. How’s life with Ricky?”

Rod was silent for a few seconds. He quietly sighed and looked away for a few seconds. He turned his gaze back to Nicky and smiled.

“Good, good! He’s treating me well and we go on dates weekly!”

“Still always on a schedule, huh?” Nicky joked. 

Rod laughed, smiling at Nicky. The cold wind blew, making Rod’s hair shuffle a bit and him stuff his hands into his hoodie pocket. Nicky looked down at Rod’s hoodie, which looked a bit big for him.

“Is that Ricky’s?” Nicky asked, pointing at it then folding his arms and propping himself up.

“Yep. I stole it from the closet.” Rod took one of his hands from his hoodie pocket and stretched the collar away from him a bit.

“You should know all about closets!” Nicky pointed a finger gun at Rod. It took Rod a moment to get it but soon he had a hand on his forehead and was laughing at the joke.

“Why are you being so funny tonight?” Rod asked, taking his hand from his forehead and onto Nicky’s forearm. Nicky’s heart fluttered again at the touch. He shrugged and smirked at Rod. 

Rod glanced at his watch. “Oh wow, It’s late! I gotta go, Nicky. Bye!” Rod said, running down the sidewalk.

Nicky smiled, waving at Rod as he ran down the street. Nicky fell back onto his blankets and smiled. He couldn’t help but grab a pillow, hug it tightly, and grin so wide the corners of his mouth hurt. He didn’t know why he felt this way, he just did. He sighed happily, staring at the ceiling of his room. The cold, night air wafted into his room. He sat up again, turning the fan on again and closing the window again. Nicky collapsed back onto the bed, his mind filled with thoughts of Rod, to his confusion. He slowly drifted into his dream world. 


	2. Asshole.

Nicky awoke to a knock on the door. He sat up, expecting a light from the window to have filled the room. To his surprise, it wasn’t. The sky was still dark. He stood up, throwing on some sweatpants and a T-shirt while he was up. 

“Just a second!” He called in response to the door knocking a second time. He unlocked and opened the door, widening his eyes to who was in front of him.

Rod stood there, tears running down his cheeks. He was holding himself and obviously trying to keep himself from breaking down sobbing. 

“Rod?” Nicky asked. He sighed and opened up his arms. “C’mere.”

Rod fell into Nicky’s arms and sobbed, holding him tightly. Nicky rubbed Rod’s back, shushing and rocking him. He kept repeating “I’m here” to him. 

Rod pulled away, looking up to Nicky and smiling. His eyebrows furrowed upwards as he smiled. He wiped a tear from his eye and pushed out a shaky sigh.

“You wanna talk about it?” Nicky asked, getting a nod in response.

He walked with Rod to the table, clearing it off a bit and putting the dirty dishes on the counter. He sat at the other end of the table and held Rod’s hand.

“What happened?”

“Ricky… he…” Nicky’s heart sunk as Rod wiped a tear from his eye. “Ricky is cheating on me.”

“Bastard,” Nicky muttered under his breath so Rod didn’t hear. He was filled with anger and hatred for Ricky. “How did you find out?” Nicky squeezed Rod’s hand gently.

“I...I came home and found him with another man in bed…” Rod’s voice filled with more hatred than betrayal for a moment before he broke down crying. 

“Oh, Rod, don’t cry!” Nicky said, walking over and kneeling next to Rod. Nicky put his hand onto Rod’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Rod tried to wipe away his tears. Nicky sighed, standing back up and embracing Rod again. Nicky shushed him and rocked him once more. Rod squeezed Nicky tightly.

“I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!” Rod repeated a few times. He sobbed into Nicky’s shirt, leaning out of the chair slightly.

“Do you need somewhere to stay?” Nicky asked. Rod only nodded, his face still in Nicky’s shirt. Nicky exhaled through his nose, running his fingers through Rod’s hair. 

“You know you can stay here for as long as you need, Rod,” Nicky said. Rod pulled away, looking up at Nicky.

“Really?” He asked, wiping some of his tears away again.

“Of course! You’re my best friend, Rod!” Nicky exclaimed, his fingers still in Rod’s uncharastically messy hair. 

“Can I?”

“Of course. You left your mattress here and I can go help pick up your stuff.”

Rod laughed, nervously. “I’m sorry if I’m asking too much but, could you… get my stuff out of the apartment? I don’t want to-”

“You don’t want to run into Ricky again,” Nicky replied, “I get it. Don’t worry, just give me the address and the stuff you need and I’ll get it!”

“Thank you, Rod. You’re the best friend a guy could have.”

Soon enough, Nicky had left the apartment and arrived in front of Nicky’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Ricky opened the door, only wearing a dirty T-shirt and some ripped jeans. 

“Nicky.” Ricky snarked. 

“I’m here to get your boyfrien-”

“Ex-Boyfriend.”

“You two officially broke up?”

“He was holding me down.”

“Whatever. I’m here to get his things.”

“Come in,” Ricky replied, opening the door wider for him. Nicky stepped in, immediately noticing that the apartment was messier than his. Nicky looked at the list of things Rod needed from the apartment.

“Can I get you a drink?” Ricky asked, smirking at Nicky. 

Nicky groaned. “No thanks.”

“Suit yourself, doll.”

Nicky quickly tried to find Rod’s stuff, marking down everything he had gotten. He stuffed them all into a duffel bag he brought. Sheets, pillows, toothbrush, clothes (It said on the paper that it didn’t matter what clothes he got, just get a pair of pants for every shirt he got). He had almost everything. Everything but Rod’s laptop.

“Do you know where Rod’s computer is?” Nicky asked.

“Sold it.”

“You did… what?” Nicky felt himself fill with rage.

“I sold it.”

“He works on his computer, you idiot! He needs it to get money!”

“Why doesn’t he just get a  _ real  _ job like everyone else?”

“God fucking dammit! I wish I never posted that ad!” Nicky yelled with anger.

“I wish I never responded!” Ricky responded. Nicky groaned, storming to the door, throwing the door open, and slamming it behind him. 

Ricky walked home, one of his hand with his in his pocket and the other holding the duffel bag loosely. He opened the door to his apartment and almost didn’t recognize it for a second. Most of the trash was gone and Ricky sat on the couch reading a book.

“Hi, Nicky!” Rod greeted Nicky and put down his book.

“Did you do this?” Nicky asked, smiling at him.

“Yeah,” Rod replied, “I wanted to do something as a thank you for getting my stuff for me!”

“Yeah… About that…”

“What happened?” Rod’s tone changed. He was annoyed, but it didn’t seem directed at Nicky.

“Well, I’m guessing that while Ricky was angry at you for breaking up with him… He threw out your computer.”

“He threw out my computer!” Rod yelled, obviously furious at him, “He knows I use that for work!”

“I yelled at him for it if it makes you feel any better.” Nicky stared at Rod, who stopped being angry for a moment. He just froze then started cracking up laughing. He put his hands on his knees and leaned over, laughing genuinely.

Nicky smiled and chuckled a bit, going over and sitting on the couch. Rod fell back and sat next to Nicky. He looked at Nicky with a weak smile. Nicky looked at Rod, also smiling. They just stared into each other’s eyes for awhile, yet Nicky couldn’t understand why his heart was fluttering or why he subconsciously glanced down at Rod’s lips. He thought it was fine, though, because Rod had looked down at his too.

Nicky turned away after awhile. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Nicky asked. Rod nodded as Nicky turned on the TV to Netflix.


	3. True Love doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this drama

Nicky thought Rod looked cute asleep. They had been watching some random movie when Rod suddenly fell asleep next to Nick. He slumped over and leaned onto Nicky’s shoulder, making Nicky put his arm around Rod to make himself more comfortable. They had stayed like that for half an hour or so. Nicky couldn’t even watch the movie. He just kept admiring Rod’s cute face.

He smiled, pausing the movie and getting up carefully to not disturb Rod. He grabbed a blanket from his room and walked back to the couch, sitting back down with his arm back around Rod. He snuggled up under the blanket next to Rod. Nicky was half asleep when he noticed that Rod had moved in his sleep, laying with his head in Nicky’s lap.

Light filled the room as Nicky’s eyes fluttered open. He looked down at Rod, who seemed to be just waking up. Rod looked up at Nicky and smiled, his glasses just about to fall off his face and his hair was still uncharastically messy. Nicky smiled, admiring how beautiful Rod looked as their eyes met.

“Sorry,” Rod laughed, sitting up, “I guess I fell asleep?”

“Yeah. I did too.” Nicky rubbed the back of his neck, looking away and thinking that Rod would want to stay just friends. He wanted that, though. He wanted to stay just friends, if not best friends. So he didn’t know why his heart sunk when he thought about staying friends.

Rod smiled.  _ God, _ he looked so handsome in the morning. Rod looked at the kitchen they shared. “Should I make us some breakfast? I mean, it is our first morning together.”

Together. Why did his heart thrill at that word? He shook his head and got up, taking the blanket back to the room. As he walked out of the room, he noticed that Rod had already grabbed his book and was flipping through the pages, looking for the place he left off. Nicky walked up behind him, leaning over the couch and looking at Rod’s book. Rod flipped the pages until he found where he left off and started reading. Nicky didn’t really pay attention to the words, just staring as they seemed to be a blur on the pages. He was thrown out of his thoughts once he felt Rod shift and lean his head onto Nicky’s shoulder.

Nicky smiled, going around the couch, sitting down, and repositioning his arm so it was once again around Rod. Rod snuggled up next to him, smiling while he read his book. Nicky just watched Rod again. He looked at the book Rod was reading, only catching a few words before he heard the door knock. 

“I’ll get it!” Nicky said, standing up and walking to the door. He smiled upon seeing Kate standing there. She smiled back and held out a small envelope to him. Unlike most neighborhoods, Avenue Q didn’t have mailboxes. If you wanted to send someone a letter or give them a package, you came to their house and gave it to them yourself.

“I wanted to give this to you. It’s an invitation.”

“What for?”

“It’s a surprise!” Kate sung, starting to skip off before turning around and walking back up to him.

“Do you know where Rod lives? I wanted to give him one too but I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Oh! He actually lives here with me again!”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Kate replied, pulling out another envelope and handing it to Nicky, “Give this to him for me, okay?”

“Sure!”

“Thank you, Nicky!” Kate skipped off, humming a happy tune to herself. Nicky walked in and collapsed back on the couch next to Rod. Rod looked at the envelopes in Nicky’s hand.

“What are those?”

“Invitations.”

“For?”

“Kate said it was a surprise.” Nicky repositioned himself and handed an envelope to Rod. Rod opened it and immediately gasped.

“What?” Nicky asked, moving so he could see the letter. There were pink swirls along the walls of the card. In the middle was a message in italic cursive-like font. Rod started reading the message aloud.

“ _ You are invited to the wedding of Kate and Princeton. Wednesday, 14th of November at five o’clock in front of our apartment (You should know where that is!).” _

“They’re getting married!” Nicky shouted, throwing his hands in the air in excitement.  
“That’s… kind of quick isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“They only started dating… how long ago? Six months?”

“That’s half a year, Rod.”  
“That’s still too soon, I mean, I think they should date for at least a year! That’s still a little too soon!”

“Maybe it’s true love.”

“True love doesn’t exist, Nicky.” Nicky frowned as Rod rolled his eyes and stood up.

“True love only exists to make it so disney princesses can marry their princes faster than they should and that we think we have a soulmate!”

“That’s not true, Rod!”

“Yes it is, Nicky!”

“Have you ever fell in love with someone?” Nicky yelled, standing up. Rod was silent.

“Have you ever felt that you would do anything for them?” Rod continued to be silent.

“Has your heart ever been beaten and broken because you just had the thought of them not loving you back?” Rod inhaled sharply. He crossed his arms and looked away from Nicky, who was still frustrated with Rod.

“Have you ever-” Nicky was cut off.

“Yes! Yes, I have!” Rod yelled, “I don’t believe in true love because…”

“... Because what?”

“Because they don’t love me back and I know they won’t ever love me back! Because they’re straight and I’m gay, Nicky!”

“Oh,” Nicky said. He tried to hug Rod, but got pushed away.

“Don’t. I… I just need to be alone.” Rod turned and left the apartment, throwing on a jacket as he left.


	4. 3 simple words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bout the hiatussssssssss  
> school sucks and I have to wait till i get in a mood to write or else it just comes out bad  
> anyways, happy april fools day! :oD

“I’m such a fucking dumbass..,” Nicky mumbled, his elbows resting on the coffee table and his hands covering his eyes. He sat on his couch with a small, almost empty glass of whiskey next to him. He probably brought back memories of whoever Rod was in love with. He sighed, sitting up and grabbing the glass. He took a long sip before setting it back down on the table.

Why was he feeling like this? It’s not normal to feel like your heart broke into a million pieces at the thought of Rod loving someone else. It’s happened before with Ricky, it happened before on trying to  _ find  _ a date for Rod. Just that thought was enough to almost kill him.

Rod had been gone for about two hours and a half now. It was just enough time for Nicky to start worrying and regretting every single thing he said. He was thrown out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. Rod stood there, looking a bit annoyed. 

“Oh, Haha, I forgot you don’t have the keys anymore. I’ll get new ones for you later,” Nicky said to him, knowing that Rod knew he would probably never get around to it, as he stepped past the door, holding it open. Rod stepped inside with Nicky closing the door behind him. Rod was oddly silent, though Nicky knew he probably had something to say but didn’t know how.

Rod sighed. “I’m sorry,” He said. It was weird hearing that from Rod. He would usually be stubborn and would only say sorry if someone made him say it or if he was truly sorry.

“What do you have to be sorry about?”

“Freaking out…”

“About what?”

“The true love thing.”

“Oh, no. It’s okay, Rod!”

Rod chuckled. He hugged Nicky out of nowhere, making Nicky almost immediately hug him back. Nicky’s heart thumped in his chest.

“Are you still mad at me?” Rod asked, pulling away and tilting his head slightly.

“What? No! I could never stay mad at you, Rod!”

“Really?”

“Of course! Did… Did Ricky do stuff like that to you?”

“Stay mad at me? I-I mean, not all the time but, well,” Rod laughed nervously.

“Rod,” Nicky was stern. “Forget about him. I’m here now. I’m gonna make sure you’re okay.”

Rod opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He smiled, tears filling his eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around Nicky. Nicky’s heart thumped inside his chest as Rod held him.

“Thank you, Nicky,” Rod mumbled into Nicky’s ear, grinning. Nicky hugged Rod back, closing his eyes and smiling whilst patting and rubbing Rod’s back. Rod pulled away a bit. Their hands were around each other’s waists, still smiling at Nicky. Nicky wanted something. 

He didn’t know what, but he felt like he needed it. He was lost in his thoughts, almost like a trance. What did he need? Could it be- no, no, Rod’s in love with someone else and Nicky’s not gay.

Is he?

Rod glanced up at the clock. “Oh, wow, uh.. It’s getting late. We should go to bed, shouldn’t we?”

Nicky was shot out of his thoughts like a canon. “Yeah, yeah, we should.” He nodded and pulled away, walking to his room quickly.

“Uhm… Good night, Nicolas.” Rod stood in front of the couch. They still needed to get Rod his own bed, but for now he slept on the couch.

Nicky stopped. “Good night, Rod.” He had a sentence on the tip of his tongue as he walked into his room. He shut the door behind him and slumped against it.

“I love you.”


	5. Okays, Ohs, and Bis, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to kinda make up for that long ass break.  
> also i have free time after my SATs.  
> heres another chapter.

“You want to have another movie night?” Rod asked, leaning into Nicky’s doorway. He had a bucket of microwave popcorn held to his side.

Nicky looked up from his phone. He had been in his room all day, occasionally annoying Rod with stupid questions that they both didn’t know the answers too. They had gotten into a little argument of what would happen if one heart of a centaur died. Rod said that it would keep living, Nicky argued that the human side would just flop down and the horse part would eventually die.

“Yeah, why not?” Nicky got up, blanket still wrapped around himself, and walked with Rod to the couch. He tried to jump over the back and land sitting down like they did in the movies, but ended slipping and falling onto the wooden floor.

Rod laughed. “Are you okay, Nick?” He asked, putting down the popcorn on the table and holding out his hand to help Nicky up.

“Yeah… I’m FINE!” Nicky grabbed Rod’s wrist and pulled him down to, landing on top of Nicky. 

“Okay, Okay,” They were both laughing hysterically. “Let’s sit down and pick a movie out, okay?”

“Okay.”

They both got up and sat on the couch, picking out a movie to watch. Nicky kept joking and yelling to pick out some badly rated kids movie.

Once they settled on one, Rod rested his head on Nicky’s shoulder. Nicky was just shoveling popcorn into his mouth then crossing his eyes and looking at Rod to make him laugh.

Nicky had to tell him.

“Rod?”

“Yes, Nicky?” Rod said in a sweet voice, making Nicky’s heart thump.

“I think I’m bi.”

“Oh.” 

Oh? OH?  _ OH? _ **_OH?_ ** Nicky didn’t know what he was expecting but it was not just an ‘Oh.’ Nicky wasn’t angry, he was just kinda confused. 

“Yeah.”

“Why?” 

“What?” Nicky’s confusion was now x10.

“I mean, why do you think that? Is there… like, some  _ guy _ or…”

“No.” Yes. “I don’t think so.” He  _ knows _ so.

“Okay.” 

“Okay.”

It was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might not be able to post much after school ends because we have to turn in our computers. I'll find a way to still post, even if I have to do it on my phone!


End file.
